


Celebrating

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Don't Read In Public, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Celebrating the conclusion of their latest X-Files case.





	Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> (very?) NSFW. Early MSR.

He had invited her to for the night. Scully had accepted to have dinner with Mulder to celebrate the resolution of their latest case. She had found herself in the right mood to have some fun with her lover. She had brought old handcuffs the FBI was throwing away to make more place for the improved version. They walked in his apartment and in less than three seconds. He groaned in protest. He was exhausted and not in any mood to fool around. She would make him change his mind.

‘Come on Mulder!’

She let him turn and face her. He was scowling at her. But she decided not to uncuff him even so. 

‘I thought we should celebrate having finally closed this case,’ she explained.

‘Will you uncuff me?’ he replied.

She ignored his question and pulled him by the elbow until they reached his bedroom. 

‘I thought we should exercise first. Sitting behind our desks all day isn’t good for our health,’ she grinned wickedly. 

‘Please, uncuff me,’ he repeated.

‘No! I’d rather you stay like that,’ she surprised both of them by this sudden outburst. ‘I need it to be so. Just for a while.’

For once, he was the one to look skeptical. Her expression softened.

‘It’ll be fun. I swear. It’s not going to hurt.’

‘Hurt?’ he gulped.

‘You’ll enjoy it,’ she nodded. ‘Come here.’

He didn’t look convinced but he trusted her. He remembered when they had begun a sexual relationship, after having courted each other for more than nine months. She had been the one to initiate their first time together and he had been glad because he never would have done it. They had made love multiple times, multiple time in a one day and they had learned to trust and know the boundaries when it came to sex. 

He wouldn’t have believed how kinky Scully could be when it came to the carnal aspect of their relationship. Not that he was complaining, mind you. But he had been surprised. Agreeably surprised. At the time, he had even cancelled one of his subscription to the magazines that weren’t his. The more they were growing comfortable their partner’s body, the more they were ready to be daring and try new positions, new ways to make the other orgasm. Every orgasm with Scully was worth it. Mulder was ready to do almost anything to please her and she was as committed to do so as he was. 

Today, Scully had decided that she would be the one running the show and that he was going to submit to her desires. She hadn’t need to prepare a lot for this session but she had to admit she was stressed about her plan. 

She refused to uncuff him and led him towards his bedroom. He stood in front of her, confused and frustrated, with his hands forcefully hidden behind his back. She smiled at him sweetly. He bit his lips to keep from letting out an unwanted remark. She smiled widely and stepped back to observe him.

He was still dressed for work, his tie slightly askew and his hair tousled. His jacket was matching his dress pants and his dark shoes were dirty from the mud outside. It had been raining outside today and at lunch time she had asked him to go fetch them some sandwiches from the deli nearby. He had come back smiling but soaked down to the bone. She had finger-combed his hair and kissed him on the cheek to thank him. He had tried to grab her by the waist but Skinner had erupted in their basement office just in time to catch her pushing Mulder away. Their boss had held his tongue and simply requested their presence later. 

Scully giggled at the memory and ignored the curious look her partner was giving her. She shrugged and turned on the bedroom lights. She felt Mulder’s gaze on her and thought he was ready. She began to slowly unbutton her sleeveless blouse and threw it beside him on the bed. She felt he had changed his mood when he finally asked her to if she would let him undress her. He even shook his hands for her to hear the shackles clinking around his wrists. 

She put a finger in front of her lips and shook her head no. He seemed disappointed and his shoulders sagged. She kept moving around sensually, almost as if she were preparing to give him a lap dance but without getting near him. She noticed his Adam’s apple bobbing discreetly and she lowered her eyes to the swelling in his pants. His baggy pants were leaving a lot to the imagination, especially when he was aroused. The thought accentuated the wet sensation between her legs. 

She slide down her thumbs under the elastic waist of her skirt and let the piece of clothing fall to floor. She then turned to offer him a view of her backside and wriggled out of her pantyhose. This time, she heard him swallow the lump in his throat and couldn’t resist showing him a little bit of skin hidden by her panties. 

‘Scu--....’ he breathed out.

The clicking sound the handcuffs amplified when he tried to take them off to finally touch the deliciously enticing woman undressing in front of him. When she turned to face him again, he licked his lips, without knowing it only helped lit the fire in her. He was dying to see her completely naked, at the mercy of his greedy eyes, but she decided to keep her undergarments on. She thought seeing less only left more to the imagination, despite them having already made love before. She knew her lover enjoyed peeling her bra and panties off her, but she wouldn’t let him just yet. 

‘Mulder?’ she asked in a low sexy voice that she didn’t recognise. 

He nodded frantically. Poor man. She even saw his penis trying to poke through the cotton prison. He obeyed immediately when she made a sign for him to come to her. She put her hands on his shoulders and ran them down to his hips. She rubbed the front of his pants deliberately and tenderly and made him squirm for more. Small whimpering noises came out of his slightly open mouth and she felt her outer lips grow wetter by the second. She teased him by toying with the metallic piece of his fly and finally opened it. 

She hesitated for a moment and planned her next move. She decided to plunge her hand through the opening of his pants and fumbled with the button of his underwear before pulling out his hard rod. He sighed deeply and she licked her lips while noting the dark red of colouring his sex. It was gleaming with precum and when she put her pinkie on the leaking opening, he retreated instinctively. Her finger was cold compared to his burning manhood and he hadn’t been able to help himself.

She raised her head to search his face and when she met his eyes, she knew she had permission to continue. She rubbed the head of his penis with the palm or her hand and spread the clear liquid on his length. He appreciated her deep massage and closed his eyes to concentrate on the sensation it was bringing him. He was so horny. And she was so arousing. 

He forced himself to open his eyes when she abruptly took her hand off his penis. Had she continue her treatment, he would have been able to ejaculate in the next sixty seconds. 

Scully had decided to interrupt her caress and try another way that would bring him and her to a beautiful orgasm. She let go of his penis and watched it bob up and down through the opening of his dress pants. They were dark and it would surely stain them, but she didn’t care. He was so hard. She turned to face the wall and she snaked her arm behind her and caught him between her legs. He was tall so he had to bend his knees slightly to make it work. But he had understood what she wanted him to do.

They finally were able to adopt the position that she desired and stood still for a while. She still had her panties on and it was moist from her excitement. She reached for the penis jutting out between her legs and brought it up so she could rest her groin on it. She squeezed her thighs around the soft appendage of her partner and felt it throbbing. It was still leaking precum and she knew it would be long before it would spill a thicker and whiter liquid. 

Mulder couldn’t use his hands, Scully had all the latitude she needed to make both of them orgasm. He leaned towards her and rested his chin near the crook of her shoulder. He kissed her behind the ear and murmured sweet nothings. He then felt her begin to move around him. He wasn’t inside her, but still, he felt a similar sensation to having his penis deep inside her velvety glove. She milked his manhood with application. The rough texture of her panties delicately scratched the top of his penis and he found himself slow down two orgasms before finally giving in. 

Scully lowered her head and observed the now purple head of her lover’s penis poking out of her thighs. She had felt the two times he had held back from spilling all over the place and she was now ready to let go with him. 

She reached around and put her hand on his cheek before gripping tightly his rod with her upper legs and letting her orgasm take her away. She felt the ripples go through his penis. Long and healthy ribbons of white love erupted. They splashed in front of them and contributed to strengthen the warm blissfulness she felt between her legs. Her sex contracted repetitively and while dripping onto his manhood. 

When it was over, they stumbled backwards on the mattress and tried to catch their breath. Scully found the will to rise and unlock her partner’s hands and he made good use of his freed hands by engulfing her a post-coital embrace. His pants were soiled with their pleasure and her panties were slick with their fluids. She tugged at his tie and he kissed her on the forehead. Their hair was sticky with sweat and their level of happiness was stepping through the roof. 

From now on, what could go wrong?


End file.
